


A Friend of Molly's

by lunacatd



Series: 100 word Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/pseuds/lunacatd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend of Molly's

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my rehab back in to writing I am challenging myself to write a 100 word story every day. Day 2, Story #2.

Molly could read Death. Like Sherlock scrutinized clues, Molly deciphered loss of life. With every cadaver brought to her she learned to interpret another chapter thus understanding the mysteries of mortality a little better. What she never expected though, was to one day meet Death face to face. 

Turns out she was rather nice.

They had a standing coffee date every second Wednesday time permitting, Molly and Death, LaBelle as she preferred to be called. She didn’t always look the same, but Molly recognized her all the same. Sherlock, on the other hand, never had a clue. 

 

A Friend of Molly's  
by Lunacatd aka CumberCougars


End file.
